


All Roads Lead to Rome

by GigerET



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigerET/pseuds/GigerET
Summary: 条条大路通罗马
Relationships: America/North Italy (Hetalia), America/South Italy (Hetalia), 伊米
Kudos: 5





	All Roads Lead to Rome

**Author's Note:**

> 罗维诺·瓦尔加斯有私设

某一日阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯决定去欧洲度假。他在路过玫瑰园的时候顺口和幕僚长提了一句，并婉拒当局提供专机包揽行程的美意。这只是个纯粹私人的自由活动，他并不愿意惊扰两国的外交部门。如同常人的旅行他做过太多次，尽管不合规矩，但白宫和五角大楼方面对此早已习以为常，盟友方面也是睁一只眼闭一只眼，从未提出过任何抗议。

可没想到饱受裁员之苦的美国联合航空公司展现了出人意料的兢兢业业。办理值机的公司职员看到了阿尔弗雷德的护照之后不敢怠慢，依照规定将他的行程通报给了上级与海关。所以当他出现在米兰-马尔彭萨机场的时候，得到通知的费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯早已在此等候。

尽管兄弟二人有着相似的深邃五官，但北意大利眉眼温和，看上去比他的哥哥客气多了。可是在看见这张漂亮脸蛋的瞬间，阿尔弗雷德还是在心底发出了哀嚎。不过就此撒腿逃跑着实显得有些夸张，且若是引起意大利警察多余的关注而发酵成外交事故就太得不偿失。所以他还是勉强挤出了个笑脸抬手打了个招呼，拖着随身箱不情不愿跟在费里西安诺身后走进了停车场。

费里西安诺刚刚打开后备箱，阿尔弗雷德便把行李扔在他的脚边，自己则拉开车门重重摔进菲亚特的副驾。他摘下平光镜，又将脸埋进掌心里，也不知是在报复谁一般地狠命揉搓着。

“有我当您的向导不好吗？“意大利打理妥帖后从另一边上了车，看出造访者的不快，柔声问道，”或者您更希望作陪的是罗维诺？说起来我也有很久未见罗维诺了。我们平时不太联系，我甚至不确定他此刻是否还在西西里……”

“没有没有，我很感激是你。”阿尔弗雷德掩面咬牙切齿地吐出几个字来，打断了对方的喋喋不休。

“非常好。”费里西安诺微微抿嘴，看上去心满意足地拉起手刹，在停车场出口处等待收费人员找零的当口有一搭没一搭和远道而来的游客闲聊，“对了，我听弗朗西斯抱怨网飞拍了一部跨国喜剧，讲的是来自美国中西部乡下的小姑娘教他们法国人时尚？这么一描述剧情似乎真的挺搞笑，可惜弗朗西斯看上去不太买账。”

简直就跟不知天高地厚的美国人教导我们制作夏威夷菠萝披萨一样。换成罗维诺这句可能就脱口而出了。但是费里西安诺忍住了，觉得不当讲。毕竟他本人和阿尔弗雷德没有那么深的交情。

“不是乡下。”阿尔弗雷德赶忙澄清，但他的重点奇妙地略过了法兰西或时尚，“艾米莉来自芝加哥。”

意大利不以为然，扬着嘴角耸了耸肩。

菲亚特驶上高速公路时阿尔弗雷德忍不住向费里西安诺询问目的地。他看不懂道路边的指示牌，虽然意识到很多词语与英文单词大约同根同源。阿尔弗雷德正在努力摆脱世界对他的刻板印象，有很认真地学习第二、甚至第三语言。——尽管意大利语不在其列。所以语言不通不是他每次来意大利都乘坐公共交通的缘由，至少不是他心甘情愿承认的理由。

事实上，这个国家的火车经常延误，地铁经常罢工，公共交通对于外国旅行者来说不够便捷体贴，但阿尔弗雷德心中有比这更不能容忍的事情——意大利租车公司大多罔顾顾客要求，拿到自动档汽车的概率堪比乐透，他可不想因为自己操控手动档发生失误，然后在异国他乡与自家的保险公司扯皮。

小蜥蜴（GEICO）在电视广告里是很可爱，变成客服就是另一回事了。

“罗马。”费里西安诺颇感奇怪地瞥了阿尔弗雷德一眼，然后斟酌用词，“你不是每次来意大利都去罗马朝……呃……呃……”

他本想用那个神圣庄严的词汇，尽管两百多年前发生在新大陆的事情他不甚了了。那时他在罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦的监护下，醉心于修建米兰大教堂和复原境内挖掘的古代遗迹，使得亚平宁复又变成西方各国散心游玩的好去处。失意的亚瑟·柯克兰也在其中。 “阿尔弗雷德可比你们兄弟俩更像罗马共和国。”不慎喝醉的亚瑟喃喃丢下这句话便昏睡过去。费里西安诺怀疑他简直在说鬼话。眼前衣冠楚楚的绅士当年不过是茹毛饮血的野蛮人，怎么会记得共和时期罗马的模样。但从另一方面来讲，亚瑟说的很可能也是现实。什么台伯河，什么卡比托利欧山，什么元老院，什么普布利乌斯……一个野心勃勃而无所畏惧又充满信仰的年轻国家带着深厚得让费里西安诺咋舌（或者说汗颜）的罗马情结就此茁壮生长于波特马克河畔。

在二十世纪初期的某个春天他偶然对罗维诺提起亚瑟的评语。

“像个鬼。没有人会像罗马。”罗维诺对此嗤之以鼻。“罗马永远在意大利。”

半岛统一后二人关系一直微妙，可兄弟毕竟是兄弟，费里西安诺敏锐地发觉出哥哥言谈举止里一丝隐蔽的言不由衷。他这才后知后觉地想起罗维诺曾和南部移民一起乘船远渡重洋，在自由女神的注目之下踏上阿尔弗雷德的土地，并且和他们共同的国民一起在纽约上州建立了一座城市。一个常年大雪纷飞并不温暖和西西里毫无相似之处的城市，他还是将它命名为锡拉丘兹，并在那里生活了很久很久。久到他十分怀疑，罗维诺的往后余生都将要在新大陆度过。

费里西安诺想，罗维诺也许比意大利还要了解美利坚。

“……呃……度假。和你的国民一样热衷。”他斟酌用词，又索性画蛇添足地掩饰一番，“《罗马假日》都过去多少年了，可是特雷维喷泉里还是随处可见二十五美分硬币。”

“那我大可直飞罗马，何必绕道米兰。”阿尔弗雷德大声叹了口气，不满意大利人缺乏逻辑的自作多情，“难不成你觉得我想从波河开始复刻汉尼拔·巴卡的行军路线？”

“令人惊讶。” 费里西安诺刻意忽略对方反问，“和以前相比，您似乎在历史人文方面有很大进步。即使坎尼战役是西点军校的必修，我也从没期望您会知道迦太基的将军驰骋意大利的细节。”

他自觉说得由衷而真诚，但从阿尔弗雷德的角度来看，这番话听上去非常像是他所熟悉的柯克兰式的讽刺。他很想反唇相讥，最终却只能任由自己恨恨扭头看向窗外。因他发觉对方的陈述的确是事实。老实说，如果昨天有人向他单纯提起汉尼拔的名讳，阿尔弗雷德所能想到的只有某一位著名的食人医生。适才能够脱口而出并令费里西安诺啧啧称赞，不过是因为他在来时航班上观看了英国广播公司拍摄的有关第二次布匿战争的纪录片。虽然他在大象们翻过阿尔卑斯山后不久就酣然入睡，没有机会见识坎尼战役的伟大残酷，甚至没有等到十七岁的西庇阿·阿非利加努斯在皮亚琴察登场。

但是两百多年前，国父们为尚在摇篮中牙牙学语的他讲述的睡前故事一定是生动而具体的。正确的，失败的，先验的，总结的，阿尔弗雷德心中笃定他们绝对没有错过和自己分享有关罗马的点点滴滴，是他自己选择将不属于自己的历史抛在脑后了。南北战争，世界大战，布雷顿体系，核武，登月，冷战，跨国公司，意识形态，橄榄球（不是足球），等等等等，他成长起来的漫长岁月里的每一件事务——当然因此也包括橄榄球——对他而言都比温习陈词滥调重要得多。

“你好像不太高兴。不知是不是我的错觉，和我单独在一起你总不是十分高兴。”意大利人敏锐地指出，而后看向仿佛朝着远方无尽延伸的太阳高速公路幽幽地说，“那么罗维诺呢？你和他在一起也是如此吗？”

阿尔弗雷德仍保持着用后脑勺对着费里西安诺的姿势。他只来及从鼻腔内哼出两声，脸颊已经不由自主地滚烫起来。自己对费里西安诺的任何不自然的情绪流露都归咎于罗维诺，而意大利显然对此已经了如指掌。

他们曾于一个或许寻常的冬夜，在座落于史坦顿岛上一幢看似寻常的独栋小屋的床帏之内，宛如一对寻常的恋人那般颠鸾倒凤。

“我希望今天的表现能让你满意。”罗维诺吻了吻阿尔弗雷德微微发红的眼角。那双蕴着雾气的眼眸此刻显得格外无辜。他从他的身体里退了出去，随手抓住床头柜上摆放的文件，胡乱揉成一团，仔细而又温柔地将自己擦拭干净。

这封从特区胡佛大楼寄出来的信是阿尔弗雷德特意带来交给罗维诺的。联邦调查局恪尽职守，列出了一条涵盖了五大家族的长长名单。彼时他忙于和伊万·布拉金斯基满世界叫板，根本不想过问国内“无伤大雅”的黑手党活动，遂抓起电话求助于意大利。“这种事情你得去问罗维诺。我在西西里并没有什么话语权。”费里西安诺温言细语，却在电话那头大放厥词，假装如今还是国土尚未完全统一的十九世纪，“况且他一直在你那儿，不是吗？” 

阿尔弗雷德还没有完全从欢愉的余韵中彻底清醒过来，身体中仿佛仍然残留着罗维诺的一部分，在呼吸间依旧刺激着他的神经末梢，令他颤抖不已。那这一部分究竟是什么呢？阿尔弗雷德侧过头努力睁开眼，那具宛如大卫雕像般的健美的身体恰好映入眼帘。罗维诺越走越近，至床边坐了下来。修长的手指划过他的下颌，描过他的喉结，拂过他的胸膛。

于是罗维诺的那一部分奇妙地溶解在了他的血液之中，游走进他的五脏六腑，最终变成了自己的一部分。

“如果你的假期够长，也许在罗马待几天之后我们可以再往南方开一开。”进入托斯卡纳地区时费里西安诺说。

“哪里？”

“克罗托内。那是迦太基的将军离开意大利的地方。这次旅程从波河开始，从克罗托内结束，也算有始有终。”费里西安诺说，“据说汉尼拔曾在那里的赫拉神庙留下过一块铜板记录他的事迹。那块铜板上一半写着腓尼基文，另一半写着希腊文，很像罗塞塔石碑那样……”

“哦，罗塞塔石碑，这个我知道。”阿尔弗雷德急不可耐地插嘴，“我在宾夕法尼亚大学人类与考古学博物馆里见过它。”

“那只是个复制品。”费里西安诺及时纠正，“真正的石碑在亚瑟手里。”

镜片后的蓝色眼眸里涌现出难以置信，阿尔弗雷德羞愧地想，也许某任馆长曾经在陪同讲解时提及过，但自己压根没放在心上。 “这不重要。”下一秒阿尔弗雷德就以欢快的语气说了起来，“真正的罗马也不在意大利。”

“是不重要。”费里西安诺以几不可见的幅度点了点头，“罗马永远在意大利。”

他们不再说话。菲亚特平稳地向罗马驶去。

罗马很快就会近在眼前。

Fin.


End file.
